


List of Imperfections

by Delicate Dynamite (WolfPrincess2)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, awful title, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess2/pseuds/Delicate%20Dynamite
Summary: If it wasn't obvious, Iloveusing italics.I'll always be a SasuSaku shipper, but I ship Sakura with everyone under the sun. Well, I haven't quite wrapped my head around OroSaku. That's an acquired taste, I think.





	List of Imperfections

“You are a very beautiful man.”

Sasori doesn’t look up from his work, knowing she wasn’t done. He spun the screwdriver in his long fingers idly and tilted the lamp at a different angle.

“Which explains why you’re such an _asshole_.”

Against his better judgement, Sasori met her gaze head on. 

“Really,” He mused in a bland tone. “how, exactly?” 

Sakura tried to fold her arms, forgetting she was chained for a moment. When they restricted her from completing the action she settled for sniffing the air disdainfully.

“Well, no one is perfect. If you have a pretty face you’d have to have a hideous personality to balance it out.”

“I beg to differ-” He started.

“ _Then beg_.” She smirked.

His honey coloured eyes narrowed which shifted him from looking bored to looking ticked off. Which were probably his only emotions. “I am proof of perfection.”

“Puh- _lease_. If anyone is proof of perfection it’s me. I am the closest to perfection a human can get.”

He put down his current project to fold his fingers under his chin. His expression smoothed out to looking bored again. “Not at all. You’re short tempered, your forehead’s still too big, you’re ugly when you cry, you can’t carry a tune to save your life, your cooking could poison _me_ and you have freckles on your butt.”

“You lie!” She gasped before craning her head as if to peek at her rear end. It was clothed. She turned back to him. He was lightly smirking.

“If I’m so imperfect then how did I get you to kneel before me?”

“You insisted. I’d have to wait forever for your answer and listen to your nagging about how ‘unromantic’ I am. It was a lose/lose situation and I know to pick my battles.”

“Then how did I get you to meet me at the altar? And not run away in the middle of the ceremony? And stay for three months afterwards?” She pouted.

“I admit you have some charms. But nowhere near perfection.” He picked up the screwdriver again and continued his work.

“Do I have enough charms to convince you to unchain me?” She fluttered her lashes.

He didn’t glance up. “No.”

“I said I was sorry!”

“And I said that was a month’s work you destroyed in a single punch, woman. You’re lucky I don’t put you on clean-up duty for the same time that you just made a waste.”

“Then can’t you come up with a different punishment? One that doesn’t involve restriction?” She fidgeted. “You know I hate sitting still.”

His fingers stilled. He slowly brought his eyes up to meet her mortified ones.

“Sa-Sasori…”

“Why yes, my dear. I do indeed have one in mind.” He murmured silkily.

She gulped as his eyes lit aflame and he pushed away from his desk in one smooth movement.

‘Oh boy.’ She moaned internally even as her body heated and she bit her lip to meet his heated gaze with one just as hot. ‘He should have added ‘big mouth’ to that list of imperfections.’

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious, I _love_ using italics. 
> 
> I'll always be a SasuSaku shipper, but I ship Sakura with everyone under the sun. Well, I haven't quite wrapped my head around OroSaku. That's an acquired taste, I think.


End file.
